It's Troublesome How We Came To Be A Couple
by Naughtykisses
Summary: A short story about Shikamaru and Naruto falling in love after Naruto's boyfriend Sasuke breaks up with him. Theme song: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. BoyxBoy.  A MUST READ  only if you MUST...and would like to READ... lol  REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST had to do a oneshot to this song! I thought my story line would match it perfectly! So here you go. By the way..This is SasuxNaru and ShikaxNaru! I never really had Naruto and Shikamaru together..I've had KyuuxNaru, SasuxNaru, KibaxNaru, ItaxNaru,..hmm...no GarrxNaruto..Okay on with it! **

**MAY CONTAIN MISTAKES!**

**Theme Song: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K**

**(Part 1 out of 2)**

Shikamaru's POV:

If I died today my life would be described in one word. Boring. That's why I don't go near suicidal thoughts. That's too troublesome if you ask me. But besides that, If I did die anyway I'd like me to, I'd be missing out on the best moments in life. Examples are: Falling in love, Falling in love, Falling in love with the Blonde...and being troubled while at it. But let's not get to the end of this Love Story so quick..that'd be...troublesome. Very. So I'll start off from the beginning when he was just an annoying, troublesome stranger...

**1 year ago...**

I stood on my school campus. It was another boring year in the same old HighSchool. Another boring teacher, some more boring books, and boring homework. Tsk. I was complaining too much I supposed but it was true. Nothing good had happened yet, not to me anyway. Only to my troublesome friends who had found the ones they 'claimed' to spend their lives with. But let me leave that alone and go on with my business...

I walked down the crowded, airy halls of the school towards my locker. My first class of the day would be Art. Yes. I joined Art, I find it very expressive. When I finally reached my locker I grip at the lock and entered the numbers. 32. 12. 4. Nothing happened so I did it again. 32. 12. 4. Nothing again.

"What the hell...this is...so troublesome!" I barked to no one as I redid the numbers.

"Let me try" Someone leaned on the locker beside mine. I turned my eyes to them but kept my head straight. It was a smiling guy with blond locks of hair and glossy azure eyes. His smile was fluorescent along with his tan skin. He was also wearing bright colors. An orange shirt and yellow shorts.

"Are you going to let me try? I'm the Master of Locks, no one can beat me!" He bragged leaning off the locker as I backed away a little. He moved between the small space of the locker and me and held the lock in his slender fingers.

"What's the combination?"

"32. 12. 4" Before I could finish the last syllable the lock clicked open. My eyes stretched as he turned to face me. "I told you so" He beamed holding out his hands. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me, Naru, Naruto or whatever you want to. I'm 17 years old, I loveee ramen and my boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke, what's your name?" He spoke so quick I didn't even catch the first word because my ears ringed with his excitement and energitic ways. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Say that again please" I replied.

"I'm..Naruto...Uzumaki...- Don't speak so slow that's annoying" I interrupted.

"Sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naru, Naruto or whatever you want to. I'm 17 years old, I loveeee ramen and my boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke, what's your name?" He cheered.

"I'm Shikamaru" _'And you're troublesome'. _

"Nice to meet'ya Shika" He gave me a nickname already.

"You too" I reached into my bookbag and tossed my new books and binders into the locker. I grabbed a blue sketch book out and two mechanical pencils. When I was finished I shut my locker and locked the lock, I zipped my book bag up and looked at the blond who watched with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..no" He kicked around dust bunnies.

"Ok" I said walking past him towards my class.

"Shika!" He ran after me. That was when I knew he'd be annoying as hell and very troublesome.

"What class are you going to? I have Art!"

_'What did I do to suffer like this, god?'_

"I have P.E" I lied turning the corner.

"Well...the gyms that way" He pointed behind us.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I kept walking the way I was going.

"I thought you had gym"

"I do."

"Then why are you going this way? The Art room's this way"

"Yes I'm aware of that" I growled getting agitated by his presence.

"Then you have Art?"

"Yes"

"What about P.E?"  
>I sighed walking faster. He continued to walk on my heels like a lost kid.<p>

"Thank you for helping me but PLEASE stop following me" I turned to him and nearly exploded.

"B..but I have Art" He scratched his head as he walked around me and into the classroom door. If I ever spoke to him again he'd make me forget my name but then again not a chance with 'Shika'. I walked into the room where long tables were lined up into a square. Paintings and drawings covered the white painted walls. At the front of the room a lady with bouncy, red curls stood drawing her name in bubbles on white board. Every letter was a different color. Suddenly the bell rung and I randomly took a seat.

"Hi Shika" The person leaned in and whispered. What a mistake I made. A troublesome mistake. I will never be random again god have mercy. I blocked the blond's voice out and listened to the lady. She was of course a new teacher because I never saw her around school. Her eyes were dark green and she wore black, squared glasses. She picked up the attendance and them glanced over the teens in the room before saying, "When I call your name, pronounce it if I'm wrong and tell me your favorite color." Everyone nodded with "Yeah sures" and "Okay. Whatevers." She went through twelve names before getting to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here" His peppiness echoed though the classroom. "My favorite color is orange, but I also like red, blue, yellow, green and sometimes black, depends how I feel!" He beamed once more. The teacher smiled. "And you have on yellow and orange, which means bright, lovable, and energtic" The class laughed. "Very energtic" She contiuned with the pattern and when it came to me I answered "Brown."

"Ooo, brown, I never thought of that" Naruto whispered smiling.

"Now since that's done, let me introduce myself. I'm Yurika Hasmui, but you will call me Mrs. Y or Mrs. Hasmui, which ever one you remember best. My favorite color is lavender and I even thought of dying my hair that color" She rolled her eyes at the thought as the class giggled. "But enough of the talking, by the end of this week, we'll know all about eachother. Today, we will start Art by drawing our own sunset. It can be any color you want, and you might want to use your favorite color. But the rule is to use colors that you can relate to and express how you feel." She picked up a large pile or construction paper and stared handing it to the tables. Then she came back around with color pencils.

"Before you start I will show you one I did" She held a small piece of construction paper and her hand up to us as she walked around for everyone to see. Her sunset was very relaxing with lavender and red sirius clouds drawn as if they were going forward with the sun at the tip of where they stopped. Beneath the clouds were dark blue waves that seemed to follow the clouds.

"That's very pretty" Naruto studied it for once without being all excited. He smilied normally without it looking like his face was glued. He clasped his hands to his mouth trying to hide his smile as Mrs. Y passed us.

"That's very pretty" He got out the rest of his awe.

"Hopefully this gave you some ideas and now you may began" Mrs. Y took a seat in her desk with her own contruction paper and coloring pencils. I didn't hear anything from Naruto for the rest of that hour except his short, happy laughs. And to tell you the truth I didn't really do much on the contruction paper because Naruto was becoming Mrs. Y's drawing before my own eyes. Pretty. Very Pretty...

(insert cough) Which was very troublesome...

**Okay. This is going to be in parts because I got tired! So goodnight and review and favorite! The next part will be updated later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem. I've been a bad...bad..updater. I'm sorry. :( Also I've decided on turning this to a real story so here's Chapter Two. :0 I WARN YOU...it's short. :) Mwhahaha..**

Shikamaru's POV:

I found Naruto becoming more attached to me as the weeks passed by. Or maybe I was becoming attached. Every moment seemed troublesome without him which I thought was a bit weird. I was spending more time with them then away from him and I actually enjoyed being with him! This instant I am in his home, watching some Twilight movie he has forced upon me. Troublesome, just troublesome.

"Team Jacob or Edward?" He leered up at me from the pillow on my lap. I arched a brow. "Neither. It's a unrealistic situation and to me both Jack and Eddy are missing some smart cells." He rolled up from his lying position to stare at me.

"Jacob and Edward not Jack and Eddy"

"Whatever."

He sighed and let his head fall onto the edge of the bed. "You're no fun Shika."

"Then why'd you have me come over?" I asked.

"Because, Sasuke has work and I didn't want to be alone." He rolled his bottom lip out.

Sasuke, was Naruto's boyfriend. I met the guy at least twice and already put him in the same category as Jack and Eddy. Troublesome. I'd witness them fight at least a thousand times and I'd end up cleaning their mess up. Again, troublesome. Other times when they were a regular couple Naruto would be over excited and happy just clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Sometimes, it annoyed me. If they fight so much, they shouldn't be together. It's as simple as that.

"Shika" Naruto broke into my thoughts, his voice sounding anxious and a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Are you even watching the movie?"

"No at all"

He groaned. "Should I turn it off?"

"Yes please" I thanked the Gods above and watched as the blonde crawled on his hands and knees over towards the DVD player. His butt poking in the air. It was round and...I am talking about Naruto's behind for crying out loud! Another guys arse! Troublesome! I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"You okay Shika?" I heard him ask as he grew closer. I could almost feel his body heat. I...want to feel his body heat.

"Shiiiikaaa. Look at me." He sang softly, his finger tips brushing against my closed eyes. A minute his touch was there the next it was gone as he answered his ringing phone. My slowly opened my eyes and watched him watching me as he spoke to the person on the other line.

"You'll be here in five minutes?" He grinned.

It was Sasuke.

"Um...no one's here with me except...uh...Shikamaru." He turned so his back was facing me. "I will. Okay. See you then."

"Shika, we can watch movies some other time okay?" He stood up and stretched with a warm smile tugging his at his pink lips. His lips were so pink that I could mistake them for bubble gum and grasp them between my teeth, biting and nibbling on them. God, they must taste as good as they look. I shivered.

"So I'll call you later. Thanks for coming" He said and I suddenly realized he had led me towards the front door. He gave me a small hug and then the door was closed on my face. I didn't have to wait that long to recieve a call from him. When he called I could barely understand his words over his dramatic sobs. Sasuke had done it again. He broke the blonde's heart. What a trouble dickhead.

Super Shika to the rescue?


End file.
